A Chiverlous love
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: There are tales of knights...tales of great battles..of dragons...but...here...the test of love is shown in a place most wouldn't look for it  SonicXCaliburn hedgehog form  ONESHOT


**I decided to do another oneshot, like the Mephadow one I did awhile back. This is of one of my favorite other yaoi pairings, SonicXCaliburn. I will be using a hedgehog form of Caliburn in this.**

Caliburn looked out from the sacred stone, apparently deep in thought. He wondered what to do today, letting his mind wander to other things _I wonder what Sonic is doing right now….It has been long since last he was in Camelot. Does he even ever think of me or anything else in Camelot when he's back at home? Perhaps I should find….no! I will nay give up on him yet! He still thinks of me….right? _ Caliburn sighed, putting his face in his hands, his tail lashing back and forth in frustration.

His frustration made him want to shock something with Raikurea, causing him to draw the sacred sword from its scabbard, and looking around for something to use as a target of its thunderbolts, and upon spotting a grove of dying trees, jumped from the sacred stone and doing multiple attacks at one of the trunks, letting his fury and frustration loose on it. Caliburn spotted a stray animal, dying of wounds caused by some hunter perhaps, and, upon deciding to end its misery, hit the deer with a thunderbolt, causing it a quick, mostly painless death.

This made him sigh _How cruel to leave an animal suffering like that….why others nay can just kill it as quickly and painlessly as possible is beyond me….Then again…food sounds good right now. I have nary eaten in days, so it will make a good meal at least. I need to find Sonic, since he will nay find me at this point. But….how? _Caliburn drew his hunting knife from its sheath, cutting into the flesh of the deer, being careful to not waste any part of it. He then built a fire and a makeshift spit and put the meat on it. He usually didn't bother to cook his food, as his normal diet was fish, the fact being he was a water hedgehog and could eat it raw.

Just as he started to eat, he thought he heard a groan coming from nearby. Caliburn drew his sword, walking dead silent through the nearby brush, spotting a hedgehog in a white cloak face down on the ground. Caliburn narrowed his eyes _I wonder what happened to that poor hedgehog? I best to find if he is okay or not… _This caused him to quickly walk over to the hedgehog, shaking his body gently to see if he would awaken by it. When he didn't, Caliburn picked the boy up and carried him to the fire he was still burning. He put him on a blanket on the ground _His white cloak is stained in blood….that is nay a good thing….the cloak has strange symbols on it too….I hope he is alright. I best to check him for injuries._

Caliburn grasped the soft cloak in his fingers, feeling the soft fabric _It is made of silk…he must be a higher up if its made of pure silk….I wonder why he's wearing such simple clothes though? Nay seems like a normal noble type of class…I better get this off him and treat any wounds he has. _Caliburn unclasped the cloak, lifting the boy's body up and taking the cloak off, shocked to find the boy had blue fur, the familiar smell, that same locket….of his squire.

Caliburn flattened his ears, looking around and hoping whatever had attacked Sonic had not followed him. Upon seeing no one, he relaxed a bit, keeping Raikurea out just in case. Sonic was unconscience, his head was bleeding, his arm was bent in a way it shouldn't have been, and he has what looked like small dagger slashes across his chest, that had stopped bleeding. He grabbed his bag in haste, almost dropping it in the process. He grasped Sonic's bleeding head in his hands, using a cloth to stanch the bleeding. This caused Sonic to wince in pain, but he was still not awake.

He then used a small bucket and retrieved water from the nearby lake, using it to clean his chest wounds. Caliburn tested Sonic's arm, the younger hedgehog wincing under his grip when he put pressure on the lower part of his wrist, then wrapping it in a stiff short stick, bandaged to his arm to keep it rigid. Now all Caliburn had to do….was wait for his squire to awaken, which he knew was the hardest part.

It was a few hours before Sonic recovered, not knowing where he was. He rose quickly, remembering his attacker, but only caused himself to stagger due to his head injury. Caliburn caught him, before Sonic hurt himself, gently shoving him to lean against a nearby tree "Thee should be more careful squire….you're going to hurt thineself Sonic." Sonic gave another groan, holding his head "C-caliburn? How'd you get here?" Caliburn sighed heavily "You are in Camelot Sonic….what happened to you?"

Sonic was silent awhile, then explained what had happened "I was attacked by Mephiles the Dark…he jumped me before I could even react. Problem is…Mephiles is supposed to be erased from history! I don't even know how he's still around!" Caliburn rubbed his shoulders to calm him "It is fine….there is no one here but us Sonic…." Sonic's eyes went wide "What about…Metal Sonic? Damnit! He could have followed me!" Caliburn shook his head "I will destroy him if he touches you…" He barely had time to finish his sentence before he sensed something behind him, dodging just before he was slashed at.

There was a strange blue hedgehog where he had been, with a metallic sheen to his skin. He stared unblinkingly at him, his red eyes glowering at him. Sonic gasped and stepped back "M-Metal Sonic!" The other hedgehog only stared momentarily, the answering with a robotic voice "Did you really think you would escape hedgehog?" The hedgehog showed his long metal claws "I shall let my claws slash your throat till nothing remains!" Sonic growled, dashing at the other mobian, but, due to his other injuries, was slammed aside easily, getting caught by the throat by him.

The robot would have grinned if he could, and slowly tightened his claws around Sonic's throat "You are no match for me hedgehog….especially not when I am with Mephiles the Dark! I have long looked forward to this hedgehog…" He couldn't even finish, as Caliburn grasped him by his metal body and flung him into the ground, making sure Sonic was okay. Metal Sonic only got off the ground, his body posture changing "You have signed your death wish boy! Attacking me when I had the hedgehog where I wanted him!" Caliburn only growled "You leave my squire alone knave! Thee shall pay for attacking my squire and me boy!"

Metal Sonic didn't change his expression, only laughing at his threat "You have guts boy…but…it shall be the last mistake you make! I will defeat you….and your squire as well!" Metal Sonic was soon joined by Mephiles the Dark, a calm look on the demon's face, giving Caliburn a shiver down his spine _That creature….why do I get a sense of dread looking at him? I nary like the feeling I get from him….perhaps…the slash marks on Sonic…were that metal creature's claws making their mark on an enemy. I must say…both of these creatures look powerful….but…I will defend my squire, my love…until I nary breathe anymore!_

Caliburn panned his eyes to look at both of his opponents, making sure to keep his guard up. He knew he was at a disadvantage, not knowing the abilities of his opponents, but he would have to make due with what little he knew of them, remembering what Sonic had told him in an earlier date in time on the matter. He remembered the metal one being not only fast, but very intelligent, being able to read moves very well. The other one, he remembered being told was he could go through objects, and that killing him was impossible, as he was immortal. Other then that, he knew nothing of the demon's powers, hoping it wasn't too much to compensate for in battle, and knowing Sonic knew both much better then him, being able to be supported by his love, like Caliburn had missed so much of lately.

It didn't take long before it was clear to them that both enemies had more power then either thought, and upon realizing, decided to increase the power by leaning on a formation, something they hadn't practiced in ages. It was powerful though, Sonic and Caliburn grasping hands, Sonic spinning him at high speeds and releasing him into Metal Sonic, and spinning himself like a top, using Raikurea's electricity and creating a gust of wind that pulled both Mephiles and Metal Sonic in it, a large tornado of electric power zapping them all the while, then slamming them to the ground with Sonic's own attack, putting both on their asses a few feet away from them.

Mephiles was slow to rise, but he disappeared then reappeared behind Caliburn, him narrowly dodging a large chaos lance that barely missed its mark, grazing his arm with a stinging black energy. Caliburn held his arm in pain and growled "That…is thee's last mistake knave!" He happened to look to the side, and saw Sonic on the ground, out cold, but Metal Sonic was defeated as well, holding his severed metallic arm where it had been sliced off by Sonic. Metal Sonic was standing over his defeated enemy, a laugh escaping him "your not a challenge hedgehog….you never were!" He used his other hand to grasp Sonic's throat, holding up by his neck alone "You…..your friend…is next!" With that said and done, Metal sonic threw Sonic through a nearby building and smashing him through a few trees from more power.

Caliburn glared at him, dashing full power at Mephiles, slamming him into trees and knocking him clean out. Caliburn's body was quivering as well, his fur and quills on end more then usual from the electricity coming from Raikurea's blade, but also….he was quivering from anger, anger at Sonic being so injured in battle, the resulting anger starting to make his fur and quills go black colored in rage. He stepped towards Metal Sonic and checked Sonic….he wasn't breathing and he was weakening slowly but surely. Caliburn whimpered a bit, and looked up at Metal Sonic "Thee hath some nerve knave…beating on my lover like that….thee shall pay!"

Metal Sonic could barely dodge Caliburn's attack, then getting pummeled by powerful kicks and punches from all directions from Caliburn's overwhelming speed and strength. Metal Sonic was shoved into a tree, his sharp metallic quills sticking fast into the wood. Just as Caliburn was about to destroy him, Mephiles shoved him from the mecha, pinning him to the ground "You…leave MY lover alone! Bitching to me are we?" Metal Sonic finally got his quills unstuck, shaking his head in dizziness "T-that…was not pleasant…" he groaned, falling to his knees. Mephiles dashed to his side "You okay Metaru? Wake up…"

Metal Sonic didn't respond for some time, finally his eyes flickering back on and looking at Mephiles "You…worry too much Mephiles…let me up please…" Caliburn wasn't even listening by now, examining Sonic, hoping he was still alive. Metal staggered over to him, something blue scanning Sonic's body. Metal held his head, groaning in pain "H-he…will be fine…it was only training boy….l-let it be…" Sonic was starting to breathe again gratefully, causing Caliburn to sigh in relief that he would be okay. Mephiles used some sort of….vial on Sonic, making Sonic's injuries slowly fade away, creating scars where injury had been.

Mephiles gave Caliburn a nod "He will be fine….just watch him. He will make it." With that, he rose to his feet, looking at Metal Sonic "You hungry I take it? Metal nodded "Starving! I need repairs too!" Mephiles only laughed "You have such a one tracked mind when it comes to food Metaru…your insane!" Metal Sonic grinned a wide grin at him "You know me all too well Mephy-kun!" Caliburn was silent "Why did Sonic warn me of you if it was training?" Metal tilted his head "We tried to tell him…but he ignored both of us….and…I guess I got carried away again."

Sonic awoke a few hours later, whining that he was hungry, but Caliburn only put some of the deer meat in his mouth to shut his complaining. Sonic blinked, looking at Metal Sonic who was grinning at him. He then proceeded to ingest the food currently in his mouth, and upon deciding he liked it, wanted more. Mephiles laughed, as Sonic was begging like a puppy at Caliburn to give him more. Metal rolled his eyes at this "And you said I think with my stomach before my head? Look at him! He's begging like a puppy!" Metal had a laugh to his voice, looking at Caliburn feeding Sonic more of it, teasing him occasionally with it, keeping it just out of reach of his tongue and teeth.

A few hours later, the pairs parted ways, and upon bidding them farewell, decided to sit and relax awhile. Caliburn sat under the shade of a large tree, looking at sonic from the corner of his eye, a curious look on his face. Sonic looked to his side, and upon realizing Caliburn was looking at him, went crimson from embarrassment. Caliburn grinned at him slightly, curios as to why he'd gone red in the face, inching closer, until Sonic realized he was right in front of him, going even more red, if that was possible.

Caliburn gave his a mischievious look "Any reason why thee's face is red squire? Something thee wishes to tell me?" Sonic flattened his ears, backing off slightly "Um…I-i…" Caliburn tilted his head at him "Yes squire? You what?" he said in a teasing tone "I um…." This time, Sonic didn't bother to finish his sentence, pressing his lips to Caliburn's and deeply kissing. He was amused by this, now knowing Sonic felt the same way he did, and kissing back with all he could manage….well..before getting breath was needed and they had to break away to catch it.

Sonic sat on the side, looking at him, gasping to regain his lost breath, giving a wide grin, then upon regaining his composure, went to tugging at his armor and pouting for Caliburn to remove it. Sonic then proceeded to go down Caliburn's body, kissing down his chest and stomach. Caliburn shivered in pleasure , liking the way sonic was exploring him, and upon losing his patience, decided upon thrusting into Sonic, his lover giving loud moans of pleasure, making Caliburn smirk in triumph at him.

Caliburn thrusted as much as he could, making sure to keep Sonic happy, and upon tiring, letting Sonic have his turn with him, kissing down him and nibbling his area playfully, causing a loud purr to escape his lips. Sonic gave a soft laugh, and started to nibble some, then choosing to thrust himself into Caliburn, who gave a sexy purr in response, watching Sonic use him for his own pleasure, as Caliburn had finished doing earlier.

Hours later, long after the sun had set, and both had fallen into the quiet, Sonic held the hand of his love, cuddling into him happily. Caliburn softly laughed to himself and spoke, his voice hoarse from fatigue "I am…glad you are happy squire…you tired?" He only gained a nod from Sonic, apparently losing his voice to speak with at all to him. Caliburn pulled Sonic into his arms, protectively embracing him "Well…I am…glad thee is here squire….I love you Sonic…" Sonic looked up at him and nodded "I love you too Caliburn…" he smiled, then curling up in Caliburn's arms, dozing off. Caliburn looked at the setting sun, then closed his eyes _This was…a perfect day after all…_With that, Caliburn closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep with his lover.


End file.
